


Fear Fears Us

by Kageyamas_boke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_boke/pseuds/Kageyamas_boke
Summary: " Atsumu, I'm scared" "It's alright, omi. You'll be fine."!!tw!! death,major illness,etc.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Fear Fears Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly Suggestive Stuff ;)  
> * DISCLAIMER: they are aged-up and there are spoilers in this*

Sakusa POV  
"Sakusa-san!" I heard Hinata call me from down the hallway. "Hello Hinata'', This was right after practice. I was heading to the locker room to shower. Hinata ran down the hall and stopped in front of me before continuing his sentence. " Atsumu-san wanted to talk to you. He's in the gym right now.",Hinata said with a smile. " Alright, thanks Hinata'', I responded back to the boy and quickly passed him to see what Atsumu wanted.

Third Person POV  
As Sakusa made his way back to the gym, he couldn’t help but ponder about what the blonde boy wanted. He only ever calls Sakusa when he wants to tease him. Was it something serious? Was he alright? These thoughts flew around sakusa’s mind. Without even realizing it, he started speeding up his walking pace, and soon he was almost running. He almost ran into the gym door.

Atsumu POV  
I heard the sound of heavy breathing outside the gym doors. Then suddenly, the door slides open. Standing there was Sakusa Kiyoomi. “ Omi-omi! Glad you got Hinata’s message!”, I said with a bright smile. The glared at me, looking like he was about to kill someone. “ What’s wrong omi-omi? You seem so serious.”, I said in a joking manner. He quickly walked up to me. “ what’s wrong? You scared me. I thought something serious was happening.”, Sakusa said in a worried tone. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over me. I always knew sakusa was always worried about me, but I had no idea he was THIS worried. “ I’m sorry, omi-omi. I didn’t mean to make you worried.” Sakusa brushed his hand through his hair out of frustration and exhaled before asking,“ what did you need me for?” “ Well, I was wondering if you’d wanna keep practicing with me. There’s no point in practicing by yourself. It’s not like you’re gonna be alone on the court when game time comes.” “ Fine, I’ll do it”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person POV

They both ended up practicing very late. By the time they were done, it was already 11 pm. “ Omi-omi! Wanna go grab some drinks at the bar down the street from the dorms?”,Atsumu asked Sakusa. “ Are you sure? It’s getting pretty late, and god knows what Bokuto and Hinata are doing back at the dorms.” Sakusa replied, packing his bags up. “ Don’t worry, omi-omi. Everything will be fine. “ Let’s go. It’ll be fun. “ “ Alright, alright. Let’s go. “

The both of them got inside Atsumu’s Mercedes-AMG C 63 S and drove to the bar. It was a quick 15-20 minute drive. Atsumu soon used the AUX and played his playlist of song that included “ idfc” by Blackbear, “STUPID” by Ashnikko and “ Maniac “ by Conan Gray. Within no time, they got to the bar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered and sat down. Atsumu ordered tequila while Sakusa ordered whisky. And then they started taking shots and more shots and more shots, talking about different plays they could pull in the next game. Sakusa knew Atsumu was a lightweight so he tried his best to remain as sober as possible, but then Atsumu kept on making Sakusa take more and more shots and eventually, he became slightly less drunk than Atsumu. They both left and knew that they were too drunk to drive home. They ended up staying at the motel next to the bar.

In The Room

“ Hey omi-omi, why are we here again?”, Atsumu asked bluntly.  
“ Because we can’t drive home. We’re both too drunk to do so.” Even drunk, Sakusa was sensible

“ Omi-omi, come here.”  
“ Alright, what-” Atsumu pulled Sakusa down onto the bed and got on top of him. “ Omi-omi, I’m bored,” Atsumu said slurred out,” do you know what _we_ can do together?”, he said, smirking and curling Sakusa’s hair around his finger. Sakusa was quite shocked by what Atsumu was doing, he turned even redder than before. Atsumu started leaning in closer and closer to Sakusa’s ear and whispered out, “ You know what I want Omi.”

“ _You._ “

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first piece of work so I apologize if there's any grammar mistakes. I try my best to write clear for you all. Also, there will be dark themes in this such as !!tw!! death, illness, etc. So if anything like that triggers you, please be mindful when reading this series. Thank you so much for supporting me. Please enjoy this series just as much as i enjoyed writing this.


End file.
